Under your nose
by sessha-chan
Summary: Several years following the tragic death of Riku, Dark and Daisuke find themselves transforming for another girl, one who somehow knows about Dark's youkai blood. Is this a new romance?


**Under Your Nose**

Sessha-chan

He was a master art thief, in business for over 400 years; his mystery so monumental no one really knew if he was more than merely a phantom. It was impossible to even grasp how one man could bypass an entire army of police and trained guards, inconceivable to believe that even state of the art technology could not faze him.

The Legendary Phantom Thief Dark.

Now, of course, Dark had a day life, namely Niwa Daisuke, an apparently very average High School student that, outwardly wanted nothing more at this point in his life than to do well on his exams.

Daisuke looked and acted nothing like his kleptomaniac of an alter ego, Dark. He was shy, slightly self-conscious, and not very good at dealing with members of the opposite sex...whereas Dark could charm a blush out of even the most reticent of girls or homophobic of boys.

Currently Daisuke was staring blankly out of the classroom window. To the untrained eye, it looked like he was daydreaming. But he wasn't.

'Daisuke, it's time we got ourselves another girlfriend,' Dark commented.

Daisuke winced. 'Dark...' he started.

Dark forestalled any comment by holding up a mental hand. 'Daisuke, it's been over a year since Riku-chan died in that shooting. Even I admit that it's time to move on,'

'You're probably right,' Daisuke admitted slowly. 'It's just... I don't feel ready for something like that just yet,'

'Don't worry Dai-kun, we'll take this one step at a time. Step one: say sixty-seven,'

'Wha-?' Daisuke looked up and finally noticed the giggles of his classmates.

"Niwa-kun, do you know the answer or not?" his teacher asked crossly.

"Sixty-seven?" he stuttered, sinking into his chair. The teacher nodded sharply and moved to pick on another student.

'What would you do without me?' Dark asked, feeling no little bit smug.

'Live a normal life, for one,' Daisuke retorted without heat.

'Come on Dai-kun, you know that you love the excitement as much as I do,' the Phantom Thief grinned.

'What makes you think that?'

'You don't complain nearly as much now as you did when we started our escapades,'

Dark had him there. Daisuke muttered something about getting tired of his mom nagging him all of the time.

Dark laughed softly and fell into a pleased silence.

* * *

Higurashi Kagome was trying to pay attention to her class work, but her mind was so full she seriously doubted she would remember anything her teacher was saying, notes or no.

Yes, she was back. No more Inuyasha pulling her back to the feudal era. Her duty to piece together the scattered shards of the Sacred Shikon Jewel was complete, Naraku had been defeated once and for all, Sango had agreed to bare Miroku's children - and Kaede swiftly married them - and Inuyasha had shortly after chosen to live with Kikyou on the edge of the village. Overall, everyone had gotten their happily ever after.

Yet Kagome was still waiting for hers to come true. So here she was, obediently sitting in class, in her native era, and she had never felt so alone in her life. She did have, of course, her friends so she tried her best to live a normal life, being herself, concentrating on normal, everyday problems. Problems like avoiding her friend's attempts at matchmaking. All the boys at school were just too...well, normal, too boring to hold her interest. If Kagome was a girl given to self-pity she would have considered her life highly unfair.

But she wasn't, so she didn't.

Kagome watched as a classmate, Niwa-san, stammered to answer the teacher's sharp question. The back of his neck turned as red as his hair as he sunk low in his chair. A stab of sympathy shot through the Miko's heart.

But that didn't last long, seeing as she was the next one to be called upon.

* * *

"_I will come for the 'Flute of Sorrow' tomorrow night at 9:00"_ read the warning note left on the case of the Flute of Sorrow. Near panic had ensued after its discovery. Preparations were made and security was heightened to the maximum.

Dark surveyed the situation with a cocky grin.

"Look Daisuke," he said aloud, "they think they can catch us!"

'Just watch out for Satoshi-kun,' Daisuke warned needlessly.

Dark leapt off the ledge of the neighboring building and swiftly flew to the museum roof. It was 8:40, twenty minutes to the appointed hour.

Opening the roof access door took no time at all for the Phantom Thief. Getting through the laser web guarded corridors was a walk in the park. Relieving the museum of the Flute from under the noses of the attentive guards was like taking candy from a baby. Now came the hard part: getting past the Special Commander and Chief, Hitawari Satoshi.

"You're right on time Dark," He commented softly, coming out of the shadows, looking at his watch as the second hand struck the hour.

"Commander," Dark greeted, "What can I do for you?" he edged away as Satoshi crept forward.

"I suppose you could surrender yourself,"

"Now where would the fun be in that?"

Satoshi sneered slightly at Dark's taunt and before the Thief knew what had happened, the pale Hikari heir had him pinned to a wall, handcuffs forming around his wrists.

'I HATE WHITE MAGIC!' Dark screamed mentally.

'Dark! We have got to get out of here!' Daisuke panicked.

'I'm working on it,' the thief snapped.

"Wiz!" he called.

Wiz, Dark's age-old rabbit-like familiar transformed, copying Dark's appearance.

Dark tossed Wiz the Flute and struck Satoshi in the chin with his elbow, forcing the Commander back. Dark slipped out of his grasp and both he and his look-alike beat a hasty retreat down the halls.

Dark cast a glance over his shoulder as he turned a corner at Satoshi, who was rubbing his jaw in shock.

'Why'd you hit him?' Daisuke demanded.

'Why not hit the creepy boy?'

'I just hope he doesn't hold this against me,' the teen sighed.

'Your friendship with him is frightening, you know that?'

* * *

It was late, Kagome had absently noticed. Yes, it was very late, and if Kagome had been a normal girl, she would have felt somewhat nervous walking the deserted streets at this time. But after braving the wilds of Feudal Japan, the city streets were tame and downright friendly.

And why was she out so late? She had been studying at a friend's house and missed her train home. So she caught a later train and was facing the consequences of walking during the night the rest of the way to her family shrine.

It was then she felt a tremor run up her spine. Kagome paused. Youki? Yes, there it was, steady and unwavering. There was some kind of youkai nearby. She extended her spiritual senses as she had been taught and started moving towards the source of the youki. Probably not the smartest thing to do when she was on her own, but this is Kagome.

House after house flew by in a haze of inattention as she zeroed in on the youki. Something about it radiated pain and distress, forcing Kagome into a run.

Minutes later Kagome stopped dead and surveyed her surroundings. She knew where she was. That was good. Very good.

The youki was coming from an ally. _Wonderful,_ she thought sarcastically. Creeping closer Kagome was able to catch snatches of what sounded like a one sided conversation.

"Man, I didn't expect them to open fire. And to get me at that!" muttered a seductive male voice. It paused a second before answering someone Kagome couldn't hear. "No, I think Wiz will be fine. It's just a scratch. Darn it! We gotta do something about this. Your mom will freak if we come home all shot up!"

Shot up? That didn't sound very healthy.

"Um, excuse me," Kagome stepped into the ally. A tall, shadowed figure moved back. She noticed a hand pressed to his side, dark liquid seeping over and under it. "You're hurt!" she exclaimed, rifling through her book bag for some handkerchiefs and ventured a guess, "I take it that you're probably not going to the hospital to get that treated,"

Dark watched as the girl edged closer. "What makes you think that I'm not going to go to the hospital?" he asked, intrigued.

Kagome snorted, "If you were going to go to a hospital, Youkai-san, you would be there, not worrying over what your mother will say when you bleed all over the carpets,"

He could only nod. "True," then he did a double take, stiffening as she pried his hand away and pressed the clean handkerchiefs to the wound instead. "Wait, how did you know that I'm a youkai?"

Kagome smiled, "I'm the resident Miko of the Sunset Shrine," She offered, "Now hold still and lift up your shirt,"

'A Miko!' Dark screamed internally, while numbly complying with her demands.

'What's a Miko?' Daisuke asked.

'A Miko is a Priestess with Holy Purification abilities. They traditionally hate youkai, like Yin and Yang,'

'Then why is she helping us?'

"Don't be so tense," Kagome chided, still wiping away blood. "I'm not going to purify you. I happen to have a youkai son and many youkai friends. And I'm far from the traditional. Besides, you shouldn't trust everything you hear. Most of it's wrong anyways,"

'She has a son?' both Dark and Daisuke wondered.

"Ah, this isn't going to work," she sat back on her heels for a moment. "Well, come on, I'll patch you back up at the shrine, okay? It's not too far from here,"

'Take her up on it Dark,' Daisuke whined, 'Our side is killing me,'

"Lead the way, my Beautiful Miko," Dark said grandly. Kagome got a wary look in her eyes.

I just hope he's not like Miroku-sama, she thought.

"Follow me, and keep a steady pressure on that wound,"

Dark silently tailed the equally silent Miko through the lamp lit streets until they reached a long flight of stone steps. Kagome headed unfalteringly upwards, pausing when she noticed that Dark was not behind her anymore.

"Youkai-san? Should I bring down my son to prove my good intentions?" she smiled kindly, deliberately poking his pride.

"No, that won't be necessary," he jogged to catch up.

The Shrine Family's house was a modest two-story affair; in good repair but not exactly an eye-catching sight. Kagome led Dark in, both slipping off their shoes as they entered.

"Please come this way," She motioned towards the kitchen. "Everyone should be asleep, so please keep your voice down,"

Dark nodded and followed her into the kitchen. Kagome flipped the lights on and pushed him gently into a chair.

"Take your shirt off please," she asked, pulling a well used first aid kit out from the cupboard. When she faced him her cheeks turned a pretty pink as she finally noticed his well-toned chest. Dark had complied with her request, depositing his bloody shirt on the table, settling Wiz on top.

"So," Dark started when Kagome started cleaning the bullet hole in his side with antiseptic. "How did a Miko start helping youkai?"

"Well, I met a foul tempered Hanyou on my fifteenth birthday. He had a bad mouth and he acted all tough, but he was such a softie under that act. After that it seemed like I ran into youkai all over the place, and before I knew it I had befriended dozens," she smiled sadly.

"Momma?" a small voice from the living room caught the attention of the Miko and Thief.

"Shippou-chan? Come on in, I brought home a new friend," Kagome beckoned.

A tiny red-haired child crept into the lighted kitchen, his leaf green eyes blinking rapidly as they adjusted to the sudden change in lighting.

"Who are you?" he asked, peering at Dark's half naked form. Dark Smiled winningly.

"My name is Dark, who are you?"

"Like the Phantom Thief? Really? I'm Shippou," he crept closer, "Why'd you get hurt?"

Dark shrugged, wincing when the alcohol hit the wound. "Inspector Saehara got fed up just chasing I guess,"

"Looks painful," Shippou peered closer and sniffed the air. "You're youkai? But not...how can that be?"

Dark coughed nervously when Kagome paused expectantly in her laboring, "It's a long and privet story, sorry,"

"It's alright. Shippou-chan, it's rude to pry," Kagome chided half-heartedly and smiled. "Why don't you show Dark-san some of your fox magic?"

Shippou hopped up onto the tabletop in one impressive leap, "What do you wanna see?"

"What can you do?"

"Why don't you transform into Miroku-sama?" Kagome suggested.

'She looks familiar,' Daisuke commented as Dark turned his attention to the tiny child.

Shippou scrunched up his face in concentration. With a pop, a dignified monk in traditional robes holding a Shakujo replaced the little tousle-haired redhead.

"Wow, that's impressive,"

'Almost like what Wiz does. She is familiar, isn't she? School maybe?' Dark agreed.

'I think so,'

'I'll be careful with what I say,' Dark promised.

"You remind me of someone," Kagome commented as she withdrew her hands from his side. Both Dark and Daisuke were amazed when they say no wound whatsoever marring their skin where one had been just minutes before.

"Momma does that all the time," Shippou bragged proudly, turning back into himself. "It's because she likes youkai so much,"

"Or something along those lines," Kagome smiled. "Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Higurashi Kagome. Please forgive my rudeness," she bowed her head respectfully. Dark nodded back.

'I knew we knew her,' Daisuke groaned. 'She sits behind us in class,'

'This could be awkward. Wonder why I didn't notice her before...'

"Thank you for your assistance," He thanked, rising form the kitchen chair picking up his stained shirt and the unconscious Wiz, "But I need to go,"

"Alright. If you need any more help just come find me," Kagome smiled sweetly, showing Dark to the door. Shippou waved as Dark took off into the night, blending in with whatever shadow he could find.

"So, that was the Phantom Thief Dark," she said to herself. Shippou looked up at her.

"I liked him, I hope we get to see him again,"

"Time to get back to bed, Shippou-chan. You can read all about Dark-san tomorrow, okay."

"Yes Momma,"

Daisuke trudged home. Dark was almost ecstatic when they transformed just after leaving the Shrine. So they were going to be hours late getting home and mom would probably have a lot to say about that alone, not to mention the ruined shirt. On the other hand, they had finally found another interest. Transforming hadn't been this easy since before Riku died.

Daisuke laughed loudly, the stress he had been feeling vanishing. Dark echoed the teen's mirth.

They knew that their Mom was going to kill them when they got home for being so late, but they didn't care.

They had found a truly interesting girl.

* * *

Read and Review! 


End file.
